


Хруст

by Little_Unicorn



Category: Sherlock Holmes & Related Fandoms, Sherlock Holmes - Arthur Conan Doyle
Genre: Background Slash, Just a bit cracky, M/M, Unrequited Love, Unresolved Sexual Tension, Victorian Attitudes, Перевод на русский | Translation in Russia
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-29
Updated: 2017-06-29
Packaged: 2018-11-21 02:20:16
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11347839
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Little_Unicorn/pseuds/Little_Unicorn
Summary: «Я хочу наблюдать за тем, как он ест тост». Холмс... отвлёкся во время завтрака.





	Хруст

**Author's Note:**

  * A translation of [Crunch](https://archiveofourown.org/works/324988) by [tweedisgood](https://archiveofourown.org/users/tweedisgood/pseuds/tweedisgood). 



Состав белого хлеба включает сто процентов прекрасной пшеничной муки, приблизительно шестьдесят процентов воды, четыре процента _Saccharomyces cerevisiae_ (1), пять процентов животных жиров и два процента соли. А наблюдательный человек легко заметит особенности того, что называют «пекарский процент»(2).

Когда данное кондитерское изделие подвергается инфракрасному излучению(3) от трёх до пяти минут, оно с испарениями теряет около двадцати процентов от своего веса, и его внешний слой, темнея, становится хрустящим и ароматным. Короче говоря, оно поджаривается.

И получается тост.

Когда его едят на завтрак в гостиной на Бейкер-стрит, тост становится уникальным и невольным инструментом утончённой пытки.

Уотсон очень любит тосты. Однажды он сказал мне, что его привлекают текстура и контраст ощущений: хруст при откусывании; масло, которое, растаяв, становится тёплым и мягким; дымный привкус сладкого, с небольшой горчинкой, мармелада из севильских апельсинов(4).

Я очень люблю Уотсона. Он подозревает об этом, хотя я старательно прячу свою бесконечную и неловкую любовь под колкостями, высокомерием и холодностью. Но Уотсон не догадывается, что он для меня не просто увеличительное стекло, сквозь которое я гляжу на мир во многих его проявлениях, но и сам является объектом интереса и самого тщательного изучения. Он не может этого заподозрить; однако «не может» − это, следует признать, лишь вероятность.

Он добр ко мне, и я уверен в том, что он высоко ценит меня. При этом он испытывает ко мне то снисходительное любопытство, с которым нормальные относятся к ненормальным, а здоровые, особенно врачи, к больным; не только знания, полученные ими во время обучения, но и статьи в научных журналах, и разглагольствования самых разных специалистов − всё говорит о том, что я не вписываюсь в понятие нормы. Сколько себя помню, я всегда был таким; мне уже трудно представить, как можно не заметить, что ботинки прохожего плохо почищены из-за того, что пользовались старой стёршейся щёткой, а сам он работает на заводе рыбных консервов.

Но я не хочу доброты, любопытства и снисходительности. Я хочу Джона Уотсона. Я хочу его спящим, бодрствующим и в полутьме, когда его руки скользят по моей настойчивой плоти; я думаю о невозможном счастье быть с ним. Я хочу наблюдать за тем, как он, румяный, тёплый и энергичный, потеет в бане, вспыхивая от чувственного желания и удовлетворения. Я хочу наблюдать за тем, как он достаёт оружие − не имеет значения, что это будет, пистолет ли, скальпель или нож для масла − представляя, как он демонстрирует кое-что другое, а именно − своё воплощение мужественности.

Я хочу наблюдать, как он ест тост. И именно это мне доступно. 

Он медлит; обстоятельно, так же, как и в самых отдалённых уголках моего воображения, он прикасается губами и языком к уголку тоста с порцией масла-и-мармелада, прежде чем с хрустом его откусить. Откусывание (по крайней мере, не в связи с тем конкретным действием, о котором я помышляю) не является частью моих фантазий; отрешившись от них, я целиком погружаюсь в теперешний момент и чуть наклоняюсь, чтобы восхититься силой движений его чисто выбритой челюсти и губ под опрятными, рыжеватыми усами. 

Вы целуете воздух так, мой дорогой Уотсон, как никогда не будете целовать меня; похитив ощущение, которое вы оставляете в атмосфере гостиной, я забираю его в свою комнату и, задыхаясь, наношу на кожу.

Уотсон уже привык, что его сонный компаньон выходит к завтраку, выкурив перед этим первую за день (по правде говоря, вторую или третью, мой дорогой друг) сигарету. Изображая расслабленность и лень, я могу наблюдать за ним из-под полуприкрытых век, не боясь, что он заметит и задастся вопросом, почему я смотрю на него так задумчиво и томно. 

Тихим солнечным утром я могу услышать, как он вздыхает от удовольствия: чувства приводят в готовность вкус и осязание; он с жадным наслаждением доедает свой тост до последнего кусочка. Он не стыдится своих аппетитов, в то время как я стыжусь своих; великий рационалист порабощён низменными чувствами − да, это признаю я, Шерлок Холмс, всегда утверждающий, что эмоции искажают действительность. 

В моих лихорадочных мечтах мы оба так нежны и страстны, но когда я представляю эти сцены в свете дня, меня охватывает чувство мучительной невозможности. Возможно ли двум мужчинам создать союз, основанный на близости, верности и преданности, подобный супружескому? Боюсь, этому не бывать.

Но мне никогда не преодолеть себя. 

Вздохнув, он слизывает каплю масла с кончика пальца, а потом, прикоснувшись к губам белоснежной льняной салфеткой, сминает её в в ладони так, как могут сминаться простыни двумя телами в погоне за удовольствием и завоеванием, когда влюблённые сжимают руками перед кульминационным моментом всё, что находится в пределах досягаемости. Когда удовольствие на грани боли, и остаётся единственное: падение в невесомость, где нет ни времени, ни пространства. 

− Это очень вкусно. Вы уверены, что не голодны, Холмс?

_Очень голоден._

***

Примечания переводчика:

(1) − Saccharomyces cerevisiae* − Пекарские дрожжи.  
(2) − Пекарские проценты − это отношение массы ингредиента к массе муки в рецепте. Таким образом, рецепт с пекарскими процентами состоит из коэффициентов и легко превращается в рецепт на любое количество муки, воды или другого ингредиента. Основной ингредиент любого хлеба – мука. И её вес, указанный в рецепте, принимается за 100%. Если в рецепте указано несколько видов муки, то за 100% принимается их суммарные вес. А все остальные ингредиенты (вода, дрожжи, соль, масло, сахар и т.д.) рассчитываются как процент от веса муки.  
(3) − Инфракрасное излучение − Открыто в 1800 году английским астрономом У. Гершелем.   
(4) − Севильские апельсины − Севильский апельсин слишком жёсткий и горький для самостоятельной еды, но из него получается замечательный конфитюр, знаменитый на весь мир как «севильский мармелад».


End file.
